Found You
by Skire
Summary: We found her in the ice, inside a coffin. I hadn't realized that she would open new doors for me. Bubbline, MxPB, Marblegum. POV migh change sometimes and rating is T just to be safe :3 [ON HIATUS]
1. In The Ice Berg

**Hey check it out! Another new story! XD My damned brain just can't seem to stop, but it also can't seem to update my other stories XD Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

We made an interesting discovery today.

I was up in my room, signing treaties an law documents when Peppermint butler came hurridly into my chambers,

"Princess! Princess! You must come quick!"

"What is the matter Peppermint?"

"They found something!"

As soon as he said that I immediately stood up and let him lead me to where my archeologists where studying this giant ice berg that had docked on the Candy Kingdom Beaches. They had been thawing and picking at it for a long time for we had sensed something was deep within it.

As we reached the ice berg, everyone was huddled up around something,

"Make way! Her majesty is here!" Peppermint Butler yelled, and the archeologists moved out of the way to reveal that thet had chipped part of the iceberg and had seperated it. Now there was a massive block of ice that had something in it. Something dark.

"What have you discovered?" I asked,

"W-we're not sure your Majesty. Though from the shape I can make out... I-I think it's a... a... a coffin." One of them had replied,

I pondered for a moment, a coffin? Remains of an old ruler? Maybe there are hidden information in the coffin? Secrets that they person in the coffin had taken along with them? Could there even be anything inside? What if there is a living person in there? That was highly unlikely but anything could be in there.

"Thaw it." I command, "And then bring it to my laboratory."

"Yes, your highness." They all bowed and proceeded to grab a flame thrower and started thawing it, careful not to damage the specimen inside.

I heade back to the castle, but not to my room, but to my laboratory. I readied the equiptment I needed to examine the artifact. I had asked Peppermint Butler to make a small case area for the Coffin, a 3 feet high stand that had stairs leading up to it. I had prepared any instrument I may need if the coffin is un-openable. And I had also prepared for the worst possibility that there could be an evil soul in it. I wore my tiara that had a special gem in it. Soon enough, the archeologists brought in the coffin and placed it on the stand.

It was Jet-black and had a carving in the front: M. It was still smoking from how cold it was. Who knows how much colder it is inside.

As my subjects left me. I started examining it. After a while, I had learned that the coffin was in perfect condition and that there was no evil presence within it and no vital signs were detected. Though there was something al ittle disturbing about it. Once I was sure that it was safe to open, I did. But not upclose. I had hooked a device that would open it for me.

As it opened, cold steam rolled out of it. It took a few moments for it clear a while, then I saw what was inside.

"It's a woman." I said out loud. Though why I did it when I was alone, I have no idea.

It was a woman in an abyssal black suit. She had a red scarf and her hair was superiorly longer than mine. Up to her knees. There seemed to be some sort of Axe behind her but it was mostly covered by her.

"Is she dead...?" Then I thought that was pretty stupid, "She must be."

As I made my way closer I began to feel colder, but I didn't care. My curiosity was taking over my body and mind, and a million questions popped into my head. Who is she? Why was she in the coffin? Why is there an axe behind her? What was she doing in that ice berg? What is she?

When I was finally face to face with the woman. "She looks calm..."

I inched my hand closer to her face. When I finally touched her she was ice cold, no,

"S-She's dead cold." I conclude, I move my hand so I was cupping her cold cheek with my palm. For some reason, I liked it.

As I was examining her, I concluded once again that she was beautiful. Then as I was still cupping he face her eyes flew open and she grinned.

"Hey!" She smiled,

I jumped back,

"OH MY GLOB!"

She's supposed to be dead, she didn't have a heart beat. My monitors showed no signs of life! As I was utterly shocked and surprised I hadn't realized I was still falling backwards then my footing was wrong and now here I was about to tumbe down 3 feet of stairs. I shrieked, closed my eyes and waited for the pain of collision.

But it didn't come.

I opened my eyes and saw that someone was holding me, keeping me from falling. I grab at they arm and notice that it was cold, I look up and come face to face with crimson eyes. It was her.

"You should be more careful you know." She grinned,

I shove her away and scramble down the stairs and hide behind my desk. I stare at her.

She's floating!

Her feet was a few inches off the floor. She just smiled and stretched,

"AAahhhhnnn!" She moaned as she stretched, "Thanks for the wake up call pinky. I'd love to chat but I have things to attend to."

She grabbed that Ax thing inside of her coffin, still steaming cold. She proceeds to fly up when I yell,

"Wait!"

"Hm?"

"Don't g-go."

She laughs, "And why not?"

"Please stay for a while, I-I need to examine you."

"Look, I'm no lab rat. I'm really thankful that you freed me from that thing." She jabs her thumb at the coffin, "But I have things to catch up with."

"Just for one week."

She thinks about it.

"Fine. 'Least I could probably do for you, squirt." She grins,

I frown a bit at her nickname for me, "I have a name you know."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Bubblegum."

She laughs, "That's not a name. That's a last name..." Then something dawns on her, "Bubblegum...? Bonnibel Bubblegum?"

"H-How do you know that...? Only Peppermint Butler knows my first name."

"Bet you're creators knew." She said sadly,

"M-My... what?"

* * *

**OH MAH GLOB! I should totally day dream more at school XD**

Please review! :D


	2. History

**So after a really long time I finally decided to continue this. :P I've been having some sort of lazy feeling now when I get in front of the computer and sometimes I have a bit of writer's block. Good thing I was able to type this. So enjoy!**

* * *

Marceline had been very incooperative. She didn't like to share information that she didn't feel like sharing, but she loved getting information from others. She still hasn't explained what she had met when I told her my name. She refuses to do so. Though she tells me a lot of stories of old. Stories the had not been recorded in any book, research, or blogs. She would tell stories about the world before the Mushroom War. She would explain things to me and tell me things I didn't know about before. She had opened my eyes but at the same time, she was still keeping me in the dark. I would tell her everything she wanted to know, I do not know why though. I feel like I could trust her and I want her to feel the same way with me. Tonight I was going to try and learn the limits of how much information I can pry out of her.

I hear a knock on my window. It's her. I walk over to the window and open it and she comes inside. This will be her fifth night here, I only have 2 nights left.

"Goodevening Bonnibelle."

"Goodevening Marceline. Any disturbances?"

"Nothing to report. I told you I was perfectly fine." She huffed and proceeded to float around my room as I close the window.

"We can never be too sure. Being trapped in ice might cause damage."

"Yeah yeah."

"How was your trip?" I ask as I go back to my desk and finish filing and signing the reports and treaties,

"I didn't accomplish what I had hoped to." She says sadly and starts plucking at her bass,

I raise my eyebrows, "What did you want to accomplish?" I peek at her,

"Nothing you need to know about."

Drat her and her sercrecy.

"Marceline..." I says putting my candy cane sign pen down,

"Hm?"

"Tell me a story..." I align the papers and set them aside,

"Oka-"

"Tell me _your_ story." I interrupt her,

"..."

I turn to face her, "Please Marceline...?" I say, pouting my lower lip a little and making the saddest eyes ever.

She looks pained, "Augh... No... No NO NO... D-don't do that Bonni..." She looks away and I walk up to her and grab her hand gently,

"Pweeaasssee Marcy...? You've been keeping me in the dark for too long...!"

"Nope! No, don't be doing no puppy dog face!..."

_'puppy dog face? must be what they used to call it.'_ I think as she tries her best to look away. I pull her down and cup her face and make her face me. Her eyes were closed.

"Please?" I say and she takes a peek and I do the 'puppy dog face' full on.

"Argh!" She yells, "Fine! Fine... You win! Just stop with the face!" She says and I clap my hands!

"Yay!" I crawl into the bed and she floats beside me.

"I've always hated that face... Never could resist it..." She grumbles, then she clears her throat. "Alright, so let's start with the beginning. I wasn't always a vampire."

"What were you then?"

"I used to be _human_."

My eyes widen, I've heard of them before but I never imagined that Marceline would have been one.

"I always thought you were more of a lesser demon before."

"Hell no. I used to be human. And being human was much easier than being anything else."

"Why?"

"Well for starters, we could go out into the sun and do whatever we wanted."

"I can do that. Candy people can do that. Goblins, dogs, cats can do that."

"Candy people need to maintain their sweetness and didn't have to keep the ants away. Humans could just do whatever with themselves and be bothered about it later. Humans didn't need a king to tell them what to do, they usually relied on the power of the people. Dogs and Cats were pets to the Humans. In other words, Humans were the top. They created and cared. They destroyed and rebuilt. They reproduced and died."

"What happened to them?"

"The became proud and greedy. They declared war against each other, Stole from eachother and killed one another."

I gasp ,

"Their pride and greed resulted in the Mushroom Wars. Certain goups of people wanted to be on top, but only one could be. They fought over the planet for years. Then they started using nuclear weapons against each other, even though they what would happen if they would."

"How did they know?"

"The mushroom wars weren't the first time they went nuclear. The first nuclear weapon was used on Japan."

"What's Japan?"

"A place gone and forgotten. It used to be the most advanced place on earth."

"What happened? Why did they use a nuclear weapon on Japan?"

"They've had wars before the Mushroom wars. There was World War I, World War II, The Civil War. Etc. It was on World War II when the U.S., also an old country, used their newest weapon, the Atomic bomb, on Japanese. The Japanese had closed their doors after that event and didn't recover until after a few years."

"That's seems really awful. Why do they have to fight?"

"Humans are boastful beings. They always want to be on top. They want to be the big bad boss. They're almost as bad as demons."

"So, how did you become a vampire?"

"I'm getting to that. So they used nukes and plutoniums until they made the earth change in ways they couldn't imagine. Magic was reborn and Demons came forth. Mutations of their own making. So Demons and creatures roamed the land and started picking off the humans. No body noticed them at first, but then they started infecting anf reproducing. Soon the entire human race was fighting for their survival. I was only 12 then. Me and my mother were running in the streets when four demons trapped us. My mother had asked their leader to spare me in exchange for her life. So he- He bit me on the neck and made me into a vampire as they devoured my mother..."

I stare at her... I felt sorry and sad and ashamed of making her relive her, probably, worst nightmare.

"At first it was hard to get used to, but I managed to survive. I also learned that I could satisfy my blood lust by draining shades of red." She takes out a strawberry and sinks her fangs into them and drains the color. I stare in awe. "But I can eat normal food just fine, but they just don't give me any nutrients."

"That's incredible."

"Yeah well... it's no big deal..."

"What happened next?"

"That's all I'm telling you for tonight Bonnibelle." she says sternly.

"But that's not your entire story!" I cry,

"Next time."

"But-"

"Good night Bonni..." Before I can say anything else, she turns invisible and I feel her presence leave my room. Then I thought about all the things she said, then I also realised she could've left earlier if she really didn't want to tell me a story. A smile found it's way onto my lips.

She's starting to trust me.

* * *

**Yay :3 Marcy is being trusting! Anyway, I probably won't update this very much cause I'm still thinking of other things :P anyway have a nice day and don't forget to Review! :D**


	3. Dinner?

**Chapter 3! Huzzah! :D It's sorta hard to write for this one but I still got to the next chapter! Hoosha! X3 Anyway, a friend of mine on dA has his own version of this story and his is really good! I hope he posts it on here! If he does you should check it out :D**

* * *

It is Marceline's last night here, but for some reason, I do not believe that it will be the last night we meet. She flies in with an ice pack to her jaw.

"Marceline!" I exclaim, worried about her injury.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" I say and remove the ice pack revealing a pretty nasty bruise, "What happened?"

She just laughs, "This is nothing, really." She smiles.

"I'm not kidding around Marceline. What happened." I demand, seriously worried about her.

"It was just a little prank, sheesh Bonni, you don't have to worry about me. I'm a thousand years old." She shrugs and lands on the bed replacing the ice pack. I sigh and sit beside her,

"Just tell me what happened, please?" I beg and she rolls her eyes,

"Well, I checked out one of my old homes and found out a dog and his kids were living in it."

"A dog?"

"Yeah. He had some weird baby kid and a pup with him."

"What happened then?"

"I scared the plop out of his kids by making their toys float and we had this awesome battle, of course I was just playing with him until he punched me square in the jaw." She says and flexes her jaw and winces, making me worry again. "Dog sure can pack a punch."

"Did you kill him?"

"What? No way." She says, "I'm not that sadistic Bonni. I just laughed and told him I was just kidding around, we had a few drinks, he gave me an ice pack and I left."

"Nothing else happened?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"Alright then."

"Well there was this weird _greater demon_ asking for his _blood_ back."

"Whoa, what!?"

"What? Nothing, I said the _kids_ started asking for their _toys_ back."

"That's not what you said."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't... Marceline...!" I slam my hands down on the bed making her bounce a little, she snickers and I just frown.

"Hehe, it wasn't anything dangerous Bonni, chill." She says and faces me, "Nothing can take down the Vampire Queen." She says, and winks. I feel heat rush to my face.

"Just... Ugh... Just be careful, please?"

"Yes, Bonnibel." She says and her tongue flicks out. "So what are we going to do tonight? Any experimens? Measurements? Examining my fangs or bite marks?"

"Nope, we're finished with all of that. I've already got all the observations and informations I need."

"Then what do we do?"

"I was thinking of a little time to oursleves." I say, "Time to fully get to know eachother."

"Mhmm..."

"And Since it will be your last night here, I thought you might want some dinner." I stand up and offer my hand. "You coming?"

She giggles, "You know," She takes my hand and she floats up, "I always pictured me asking for the first date." She grins slyly. Heat rushes once again to my face,

"T-That's not what I meant...!"

She laughs, "Just teasing Bonni." Her feet touches the floor, she's only a few inches taller, "So where's dinner?"

I snap out of my embarrased trance and lead her outside, "It's in one of the foyer's balconies. They have the best views."

"_Ooh~"_ She coos, "Well then, we better get going." She grabs my arm and loops it around hers, "Wouldn't want our dinner getting cold now, would we Princess?" She grins and I blush again,

"Y-Yeah..."

I lead her through the castle corridors and we reach the balcony for the royal family, the one that overlooks the entire foyer, behind it is another balcony overlooking the royal gardens. On the balcony was a table, with a white table cloth. There was a candle in the middle and two plates that were covered with a silver cover each.

Marceline let go of my hand and floated over, she set her feet down and pulled out a chair. She was waiting for me. I giggle a bit at her proper gesture. I walk over and take my seat, she walks over to the other side and sits down. I clap my hands and servants open the silver covers revealing tonights dinner.

On my plate was spaghetti and meat balls, my favourite.

On Marceline's plate was her favourite, strawberries. Freshly picked from the royal gardens.

"Wow, Bonni." She says and picks a strawberry and sucks out the color, "This is really good."

"I'm glad you like it." I say and eat some of my spaghetti, I chew and swallow. "So where will you be heading tomorrow?"

Marceline takes onther strawberry and sucks it dry, "Not sure yet. I could probably visit some friends in the fire kingdom."

"You have friends in the fire kingdom?"

"Maybe? I dunno, if they're still there that is."

"Oh." I eat some more spaghetti, "If they're not what will you do then?"

"Well, there's not really much to do other than fix up my other old house." She says and sucks another strawberry,

"Ahh, which one is that at?"

"It's a cave nearby."

_'nearby?'_ I think to myself, '_does that mean I can visit her?'_ "How nearby?"

"About half an hour of walking from here, and if your flying, it's only a couple of minutes."

"That close?"

"Why? Don't you want me to be close?"

"Of course I do. I'm glad actually. I just thought..."

"Thought what?"

"I thought you'd go travel around and probably won't want to come back here." I say almost regretting it, she chuckles and floats over to me.

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"'Cause you're impulsive and this place most probably bores you and-" you feel fingers press against your lips,

"Sheeesh Bonni, if you wanted me to stick around you could just say so. I did so the first time you asked."

"Y-You will?"

"Why not? You're real fun to be around with." She grins and lays back,

"I-I am?"

"Do I have to repeat everything? Yes, Bonni. You're fun and I like being around you." She says and goes back to her chair, "Now finish your dinner before it gets cold." She grins that teasing grin again.

We talk and eat and for once in my life, I feel so happy.

* * *

**There we go. X3**


End file.
